Hopping Heart
by KZO
Summary: A simple one-shot about this lovely couple.


_Cocoa-san… Cocoa-san… I wonder where she is…_

_Lately, I have been thinking a lot about Cocoa-san. After all these times we've taken baths together and sleep together I started noticing something, something that becomes more obvious when I start thinking about the way her scent makes me feel…_

_I'm in love with Cocoa-san._

_In a way I always knew it, I mean my attitude towards her has always been like the typical tsundere that you can find in any manga, but at the same time, I couldn't help myself, I couldn't be honest with myself before._

_But this has gone too far already, I have to tell her and-_

"Hey, Chino? Chino? Are you okay?"

"Ah, sorry Rize-san, I was a bit lost in thought. What did you say?"

"Yeah, I noticed." Rize chuckled. "I said you should go check on Cocoa, remember she has a study session today with Chiya and it's already past 11."

"Ah, that's true! She will be late!"

Chino went running upstairs.

"I swear, everyday Chino becomes more and more like Cocoa, I wonder how much of an influence that girl has on her." Rize commented to herself.

* * *

Chino headed to Cocoa's room and knocked on the door. "Cocoa-san! Are you awake? It's already past 11!"

She opened the door gently "I can't believe she's still asleep." She approached Cocoa.

"Cocoa-san, please wake up."

No response.

"Huh, what should I do…? Geez… Onee-chan, please wake up!"

Still no response.

"Seriously? I can't believe she didn't wake up after calling her Onee-chan."

Meanwhile, Cocoa thoughts were a bit different. _Hehehe, I indeed woke up after you called me Onee-chan, but a troubled Chino-chan is really cute, I want to see what else you can try before I get up._

_What should I do, Cocoa-san is gonna be late… Cocoa-san… her sleeping face is really cute… and those lips look really inviting… No, wait! What am I thinking!? It would be Cocoa-san's first kiss! And she's sleeping! This is not okay!_

_But at the same time, if I don't do something…_

Chino leaned in a bit closer to Cocoa's face.

_Come on Chino-chan! Do something! I'm gonna be late, you know!_

An anxious Cocoa raised her head and suddenly… Their lips were touching!

_What's going on? Cocoa-san is awake? And… I'm kissing her!?_

It didn't last much because Chino backed away quickly. "Sorry… I…" Without knowing what to say, the only thing she could do is run out of the room.

"Wait, Chino-chan!"

Chino locked herself in her room. "That was too much…" She sighed. "I don't think I can tell her after this… I should apologize to her after she comes back from Chiya's later."

* * *

Compared to the usually lively place, Rabbit House was very quiet without Cocoa there. But today, the atmosphere felt gloomier than usual, that it was raining outside certainly didn't help.

_It's like the weather is trying to reflect the feelings in my heart… somehow…_

Rize was practicing her latte art apparently without a care in the world. "How's this Chino?"

"Oh, it looks pretty nice Rize-san, like always…" Chino replied half-heartedly.

"Hm? Chino, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, yes, can I ask your advice about something?" _Maybe she could help me._

"Of course, I'm all ears Chino."

"It's about a friend… let's say I have a friend and she's gay, but… well, it's a long story…"

Rize listened attentively and patiently at Chino's story, but the more she listened to it, the more it seemed to be a story about Chino herself instead of about any friend she could have.

"… So she's gay for her sister, and she isn't sure what to do anymore."

"Hm… I have no experience with sisters, but if I were her I would tell her directly, nothing in your story tells me that she wouldn't reciprocate."

"Ah, thank you Rize-san, this certainly makes me feel better… I mean her… this will surely help my friend with her worries…"

"Ha, so it was Chino's own story! And you like Cocoa, I knew it!"

"I guess I cannot keep secrets from you, Rize-san. Yes, I love Cocoa-san."

"Go for it, Chino! If you want to tell her your feelings, you have to do it firmly and determined, knowing Cocoa, you shouldn't be worried at all."

"Thank you so much for your help, Rize-san."

_I guess the only thing left to do is tell her my feelings…_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Chino knew Cocoa normally returned at 7:30, so she was waiting for her right on time. "Welcome back, Cocoa-san."

There was an awkward silence in the air for a few seconds.

"Eh, about what happened in the morning-" Both girls said hastily at the same time.

Which helped to break the ice a little.

_I guess it's nice that we can harmonize perfectly at times like these._ "You first, Cocoa-san."

"Okay… about this morning, you don't have to worry about it, it was my fault, I shouldn't have pretended to be asleep. It was just a misunderstanding." Cocoa seemed rather sad while trying to explain this.

_I can't take this anymore._ "No, Cocoa-san."

"Huh? Chino-chan?" For the first time since she got here, Cocoa looked at Chino's eyes and it was almost as if she was looking directly at Chino's heart. Every feeling hidden in Chino's heart was overflowing in form of words…

"I don't want this to be a misunderstanding."

…and actions…

Chino put both hands on Cocoa shoulders, brought her closer, and kissed her.

It took a dumbfounded Cocoa some seconds to reciprocate.

"I love you." Chino said after breaking the kiss.

Cocoa was crying tears of joy. "I love you too, Chino-chan!" And then she hugged her with all her might.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Cocoa-san." Chino said while trying to not be suffocated by Cocoa's tight grip.

"For a moment I thought you would hate me or something, hehe." Cocoa said relieved.

"I would never hate you, you're the person I love the most in the world."

"Hehe, Chino-chan is being really honest today!"

"Only for you." Chino blushed. "But don't get used to it."

"I guess Chino-chan will always be Chino-chan." Cocoa grabbed Chino's hands. "Come on, let's take a bath together to celebrate the occasion!"

"Wait, we will also sleep together?" Chino asked curiously.

"Of course, Chino-chan!"

"And… we will kiss under the sheets?"

"Of c-" Cocoa was about to reply enthusiastically, but she got a better idea after looking at Chino's blushing face. "Only if you call me Onee-sama"

Cocoa watched amused as Chino's face got redder than a tomato.

"I'm kidding Chino-chan." Chino's face started returning to normal colors. Cocoa went ahead and opened the bathroom's door. "Just Onee-chan will do." Cocoa closed the door behind her.

"COCOA-SAN!"

Chino followed after her, and even though she just yelled at her, she had the biggest smile that could have ever been on her face.


End file.
